sound_effectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE
Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Carlos Caterpillar (Heard once in "Buggy Breakup.") * The All-New Pink Panther Show * Between the Lions * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger.") * Breadwinners * Camp Lazlo * Charlie's Colorforms City (Heard once in "Silliest Charlie.") * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "The Luck Stops Here.") * Chowder (Heard once in "A Faire to Remember.") * Cow and Chicken * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Heard once in "Fur-Out Furlough.") * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "The Fury is Out on This One", "Sky Pirates", and "Not Seperated at Birth".) * DuckTales * Elmo's World (Heard once in a low pitch in "Water.") * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "One Flu Over The Crocker's Nest") * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Heroes for Hire" and "Rubble Without a Cause.") * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Weighty Problem" and "A Little Time Off.") * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "Mummy Knows Best.") * Harvey Street Kids * Heathcliff (Heard once in "Heathcliff's Middle Name" and "Lard Times.") * The Hillbilly Bears (Heard once in "Going Going Gone Gopher.") * I Am Weasel * Inch High, Private Eye (Heard once in "Diamonds Are a Crook's Best Friend.") * The Jetsons * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Back from the Future" and "T is for Trouble.") * Josie and the Pussycats * Krypto the Superdog * The Loud House * Marsupilami * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard for Beast falling down.) * Malcolm in the Middle (Heard once in "Cheerleader.") (Heard from the TV.) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Mickey and Donald Have a Farm.") * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "The Sheds.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "A Pain in My Sidekick" and "Designing Women.") * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wild Wild West with Shane.") * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping.") * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party.") * Out of Jimmy's Head * PAW Patrol * Phil of the Future * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Sons * Puppy Dog Pals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Ed is Dead! A Thriller" and "Manic Mechanic.") * Rubbadubbers * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "Scooby's Mystery Mask Mix-Up.") * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks * The Smurfs * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Ski Bunny.") * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard widely—in "Maze Monster Zap Men" as Jerry bounces on Tom's stomach thrice, and once in "Mess Hall Mouser".) * Top Cat * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") * Wander Over Yonder * WordWorld * The Wiggles * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Wuzzles (Heard once in the intro.) * The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials * A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) (Videos) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) * Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) * The Pink Panther: A Pink Christmas (1978) * Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) * Snoopy: The Musical (1988) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Logos * Kid Rhino Home Video (1998-2001) Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) (Heard during the song "Make 'Em Laugh.") * Cats Don't Dance (1997) (Heard during the "Little Boat on the Sea" song) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Journey Back to Oz (1972) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) (Heard twice as Daffy Duck hits DJ's stomach; DJ hits one of Yosemite Sam's henchmen's stomach.) * Minions (2015) * Muppets from Space (1999) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Rio (2011) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Heard as King Neptune's eyes bulged at SpongeBob while asking that he's going to Shell City.) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * The Wild (2006) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) Shorts * Crazylegs Crane Cartoons (Shorts) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons * Disney Fairies * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too" and "Bugged By a Bee".) * Pink Panther Cartoons Videos * Animals Around Me (2010) (Videos) * Baby's First Moves (2006) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's Magic Cookbook (2001) (Videos) * The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World (2005) * The Wiggles: Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) * The Wiggles: It's Always Christmas With You! (2011) Video Games PC: * Candy Land (1997) * Cuphead PlayStation 2: * Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights (2002) (Video Game) (Used for when Scooby is bouncing on a trampoline.) Xbox One: * Cuphead Nintendo GameCube: * Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights (2002) (Video Game) (Used for when Scooby is bouncing on a trampoline.) * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Used along with Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE when an X-Naut uses his jump attack.) Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (Heard in one cutscene. Very distorted.) Websites * Neopets Advent Calendar Commercials * Rugrats Stuff Trailers * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) (Trailers) Other Media * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) YouTube Videos * Babs Bunny: Expect The Unexpected * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pencilmation * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation (Heard twice in Episode 10.) Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE/Image Gallery